My Wishing Star
by Radiant Dreams
Summary: Sasuke's family is poor and lives on a small farm. They sell to the Uzumakis in exchange for money. When Naruto starts to like Sasuke, he gives him money to live a better life. But when Itachi gets sent to school instead and his father abuses him, what will Sasuke do?
1. I Wish to be Free

**My Wishing Star**

**Summary:** Sasuke's family is poor and lives on a small farm. They sell to the Uzumakis in exchange for money. When Naruto starts to like Sasuke, he gives him money to live a better life. But when Itachi gets sent to school instead and his father abuses him, what will Sasuke do?

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Wish to be Free**

**-On the Uchiha's farm-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

The sunshine swept over the field like a huge blanket of warmth. I was so hot I felt like fainting, and a hundred times more tired. But I didn't dare stop. If I did, there was no telling what my father would do.

I continued to examine the crops, picking out any that didn't meet the standards. I couldn't risk a mistake at a time like this—we were running out of money badly. If I wanted something to eat in the next few weeks, I'd better hurry.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father checking over my work. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he walked over to me, grabbing me by the collar.

I didn't even register what happened until I felt a sting on my left cheek and pain.

"Why did you miss this, brat?" he asked, holding up a slightly broken leaf. It probably came from one of the corn crops. But I was too scared to care. "What are you, blind? Are you trying to stop our business?!"

I shook my head. "Please…I-I'm sorry…I…I didn't see it before, I p-promise it won't happen agai—"

I was cut off when he delivered a sharp blow to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. His hand curled around my neck and squeezed until I started squirming and gasping for air.

"You try that again, boy, and you're gonna pay," he whispered into my ear. "Do you understand me?"

I tried my best to nod my head, and he slammed my head into the ground, making blood trail down my forehead before I gave in to the darkness.

_I wish…someday…I could actually be free. I could do whatever I want, whenever I want. And most of all, get a life, get an education, a job…maybe even a girlfriend. I wish…_

**-At Konoha High-**

**Naruto's POV:**

My first year of high school was better than I'd expected, although far more boring. I listened as Jaraiya rambled on about something in science…something I'd already studied in middle school. I knew it like the back of my hand…so why bother listening?

A note flew onto my desk as I watched the clock crawl towards 3:00.

_I'm meeting Shikamaru at Ichiraku's after school. You up for it?_

_-Neji_

Smiling, I scribbled down:

_Sure. Anything for ramen. Can I crash at your place after? Don't feel like going home at midnight…my mom's gonna have a million questions. -Naruto_

Throwing it over at Neji's desk, I pretending to scribble something down in my notebook. Jaraiya narrowed his eyes at me, then went back to his 'speech'.

A moment later:

_Whatever. Man, you have great parents. My mom wouldn't even know if I left for a month until it's my turn to wash the dishes after dinner. -Neji_

I chuckled, and tucked the note in my pocket.

With an arm slung over Neji's shoulders, I practically skipped to Ichiraku's. Ramen was my life…I didn't know what would do without it.

"So…here's some love mail for you from Hinata," Neji said, handing me a purple envelope with small hearts drawn all over it. I sighed. Why couldn't she just ask me out? I mean, she's nice and I like her, but she'll just look away whenever I look at her and walk away whenever I want to talk to her. What's up with her? I've never seen anybody that shy before.

I stuffed the note in my pocket and hurried on into the ramen shop, settling down on a seat and ordering. While we were waiting, I spotted a sign that said 'Give a chance to the kids of the next generation!' Underneath that, there were pictures of poor little kids working in plantations, fields, farms, factories. That's when I thought of the Uchihas.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Izzy**


	2. I Wish I Was Loved

**My Wishing Star**

**Hi ppl I forgot to mention this earlier:**

**Sasuke – 13**

**Naruto –15 (first year of high school)**

***Most of Naruto's friends are about the same age as he is.**

**Itachi – 15/16**

**And thank you to SourAir for reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Wish I Was Loved**

~**Naruto's house~**

**Naruto's POV:**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET IN HERE NOW!" Kushina screamed from inside the house. Her blonde-haired son trudged in a few minutes later.

"Geez, mom, calm down," I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"Don't you tell me to CALM DOWN!" my mom yelled, glaring at me. She pointed at the clock. "What time is it?!"

"It's only 10:30, it's no big dea—"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! Where were you all night?!"

"I was with friends, okay? I'm already in high school, mom, can't I just go out for the night?"

Mom broke down and walked over to the couch, hugging me. This was exactly like her, she just couldn't make herself angry with me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered in my ear, ruffling my hair.

"Aniki, I—" Konohamaru, my 13-year-old brother, wandered into the room and stared at his mom, who had her hands around my neck. "Uh…"

"Hey, Konohamaru!" I called, gently pushing my mom off. "What's up?"

He smiled. Oh, if only he knew how cute he looked just standing there. "I was wondering if you'd come watch me practice my aim today," he replied, holding a kunai in his hand.

I got up from the couch, but before I could reply, my father walked in. Minato put his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder and looked down at him, saying, "Why don't you play with Naruto some other time? He needs to go with me now, Konohamaru."

"Why? You always say that," Konohamaru groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Just give us five minutes, dad. He really wants to," I tried, but I knew better. My dad had never gave in to me before, so why would he start now?

As I'd expected, he simple replied with a "Come with me", and left. Sighing, I hurried after him, and threw myself into the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

"The Uchiha's."

Something sparked inside of me at those two words. _I'll finally get to see Sasuke again! _The little amazed me with what he could do, and to add to that, he was extremely attractive. Sasuke was what I would call a genius. He could sing better than more than half the celebrities today, write better than a college student, and draw amazing pictures that looked real beyond your imaginations. And he could do all of that without any education. To top it off, he was smart. Ridiculously, terribly, horrifyingly smart. He could even—

"I don't want you seeing that kid again, Naruto."

My heart almost broke in two.

"What? Why? Sasuke's never done anything wrong! He's been abused all his life, he's never gotten a choice in anything, and god, he doesn't even know what a bicycle is!"

"I don't care. I don't want you messing with…people like him."

I narrowed my eyes. "So that's why. You think he's worse than you, right? Some random low-class person that'll probably end up homeless? Some—"

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man. And Naruto, I'm doing this for your own good. Sasuke will never be anything in life, just some little boy who knows how to work the fields. He's—"

Now I was downright furious. "He's anything but that! Sasuke can write essays better than you can, and he can draw something in a second that's better than anything you'll ever draw in your life! Don't tell me he'll just work on the streets like everybody else. That kid's got talent, dad! He can do things! I taught him a bit of algebra once and he understood the whole thing in less than a second. It doesn't matter than he's never gone to school, it doesn't matter that his family isn't like yours!"

"Naruto, calm down—"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Just please. See him for who he really is."

"Alright, alright," Dad reluctantly said, sighing.

**~Sasuke's home~**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I sat in the dark room, shivering from the cold. The attic wasn't the best place to be during this season. It got to –16 degrees once inside and I felt like I was going to freeze to death. I pulled my legs up into my chest, and wrapped my hands around them. My body hurt so much I could hardly move, but I was too tired to try anyway.

The door suddenly opened, and my eyes couldn't adjust to the bright light outside. A small chunk of stale bread was thrown inside, and I scrambled to reach it. I knew this was the last time I'd be fed in the next two weeks.

"You've got five minutes, brat, then you're out in the fields again, you got me?" my father's voice said.

My eyes widened. It was freezing cold outside, and I only had a pair of old shorts on. How could I even dream of surviving the afternoon?

"B-but it's so cold outside," I pleaded, trying to get him to change his mind. But it was just hope, and only hope.

"Shut up before I make you work extra!" father yelled, then closed the door behind him. I felt like crying, but I couldn't cry. Mother always told me to stay strong, no matter what. I wouldn't cry…

But all the tears came at once, I just couldn't stop them. I felt so pathetic, but I just didn't care anymore. I just sat there, just a little boy crying his heart out.

**~Back with Naruto~**

Minato parked the car on the road, and I got out. We were greeted by Fugaku and his older son, Itachi. Itachi was a creepy guy, in my opinion. He was around my age, but he looked way older. He always wore black—in fact, I've never seen him wear anything else. When you look into his eyes, you see pools and pools and pools of darkness…just boring into your eyes as if they can see right through you.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs. Itachi, go get him," Fugaku ordered. A moment later, Itachi came back with Sasuke, trailing behind him. I opened my mouth in shock. He was worse than the last time I'd seen him. New bruises covered his entire body, making a kaleidoscope of colours. All around him were scratches and cuts, and there was a gash on the side of his head that was still leaking out blood.

"Sasuke?" I whispered to him. His head snapped up to meet my gaze and he smiled, something he'd never done in a long time. He started to come over, probably to hug me, but my father pushed him back.

"Don't you dare come any closer, you disgusting little brat," he said angrily, on his face was a look of disgust. My father pushed Sasuke back until he slowly backed away, muttering an apology. I could see him flinch when my father touched him, making me tremble with anger.

I was furious, glaring at my father who wouldn't look at me. How could he do that to a kid who's already had enough?

Before I left, I shoved a note inside Sasuke's hand, giving him an encouraging smile. He was smart enough to put it in his pocket instead of read it when his father was still around.

I waved goodbye to him, then headed for the drive back. I wanted to give my father a piece of my mind, but before I could say anything, he broke the silence.

"I know what you're thinking Naruto. It's for your own good that you stay away from the boy. Did you see how disgusting he looked? I will not have you messing with such filth the next time you come here, understand?"

"No, I _don't _understand. How could you do that to him? Can't you see he's already had enough? He _flinched _when you touched him, and he backed away like he was scared out of his mind. His father's been abusing him, and you know it. I could count every single rib in his body, and you can still think that he's _disgusting_? Has it ever gone through your mind that you can help him?"

"Naruto, I—" He drove into our driveway and parked, turning around to face me.

I scowled at him. "Forget it. I can't believe you did that!" I said, and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

How could he hurt my little Sasuke?

**~Sasuke's house~**

**Sasuke's POV:**

My father grabbed me by the hair, throwing me across the room. I felt the wind being knocked out of me when my back collided with the wall.

"How dare you try and approach that Uzumaki kid?! YOU COULD'VE JUST MADE ENEMIES WITH THE UZUMAKIS!" Father yelled, furious with me.

I tucked Naruto's note safely in my pocket, and kneeled down on the floor.

"It won't happen again," I said softly, staring at the floor. I felt Father approach me, anger in his eyes, and that's when the beating started. He kicked and punched me wherever he could, and didn't care about how much blood I was loosing. I coughed up blood over and over again until another 2 ribs had been broken.

He stopped after an hour, leaving me lying their in my own blood and vomit, sobbing.

"Clean this up and go work. Don't even think about stopping until I say you can. You will work all night, and don't you dare rest, do you understand me?" he asked, pulling me up by my hair.

Wincing, I tried my best to nod, and he let go, storming off upstairs. Trembling, I pulled out the note Naruto had given me, which was covered in blood. It was my last hope.

_Meet me by the lake in the forest. I love you like a little brother, Sasuke. Don't you ever forget that._

_-Naruto_

I smiled. _I love you like a little brother. _

What's does it feel like to be loved?

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading.**

**If you want me to write the next chapter, please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

_**Izzy :)**_


	3. I Wish for a Million Thank-You's

My Wishing Star

**I'll try to update every day, but homework still gets in the way sometimes. This chapter was sort of rushed, but I hope it's okay. I had a hard time thinking of a title for this…**

**And btw, Naruto is a ninja, but Sasuke isn't. He tries not to use his powers until it's absolutely necessary…I'll explain it later in the story.**

**Thanks to keyboo, JashinBITCH, SourAir, and Rosebunse for reviewing! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Wish for a Million Thank-you's**

**-Naruto's house-**

**Naruto's POV:**

I'd never broken a promise in my life, so I sure didn't plan on breaking this one. But masking my chakra to fool my father was harder than I'd thought…

After a few tries, I'd made it out of the house with a bag in my hands. Before I could check to see if my father had noticed, I hurried over to the forest. By the time I'd reached the lake, I searched around for any signs of Sasuke. Unfortunately, I found none, and leaned against a tree. Could he have left, then got brought back by his father? Or is he just taking his time? I wouldn't forgive myself if he got hurt because of me.

**-Sasuke's place-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sneaking away was easier than I'd thought. I just had to bend low so I was concealed by the crops and I disappeared into the night. Being underweight and flexible did have its advantages, I suppose. For example, I had no trouble sneaking around the forest making practically no sound at all.

Just when I'd reached the lake, a person grabbed me from behind and covered my eyes. _Naruto!_

"Hey there, Sasuke," Naruto said from behind me, confirming my thoughts.

I turned around and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." His eyes looked into mine and I saw the slightest hint of sadness in them. Did he miss me that much all this time?

"Sasuke, I brought you something," Naruto announced, smiling. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small cylinder-like container. I took it from him and opened the lid to reveal…cream? What was it for?

As if he could read my mind, Naruto said, "For your injuries. It'll help it heal and deal with the pain a little."

I widened my eyes in surprise. "You didn't have to, Naruto. I mean…how will I pay you back?"

"You don't have to. Sasuke, I don't want anything back. I just want to know that you're doing okay and I'll do anything I can to help you. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, cradling the container in my hands as if my life depended on it. "Thank you."

He smiled, which made it impossible not to smile back.

**Naruto's POV:**

After everything he's been through, he still has the heart to ask if I wanted anything back. Sasuke was just _so _cute. Before I could say anything, he reached into the pocket of his torn-out shorts and handed me a five-dollar bill.

"It was something my mother gave to me a long time ago, but you can keep it," he said, grinning at me.

"Sasuke, I don't—"

"Keep it, Naruto, or I'll never talk to you ever again," he threatened me as he crossed his arms and made an angry look. God, he looked even cuter when his face turns all red when he's angry. I took the bill from him and tucked it into my pocket.

For some reason, I felt bad about taking what was probably the only money he had, but what could I do about it? The little kid was even more stubborn than I am.

We moved to the lake and sat at the edge of it, dangling our legs over the water. I watched as Sasuke stared at the water, his midnight locks dangling over his eyes. I lied down and stared at the stars.

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you want to live in the big city? Have a better life? Get an education?" His eyes shot up to meet mine, and I saw a look of surprise, confusion, determination, and even a flash of…fear?

"W-what are you talking about? That…that can't be possible, Naruto," he said, his voice trailing off. But from his expression, I knew that he'd thought of it before, hoped.

I stared into his eyes, sitting up. "Listen to me, Sasuke. It's possible. And I promise, I'll get you out of here someday. Believe it."

**-Sasuke's house-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Smudging the cream over all of my cuts made most of the pain go away almost instantly. I thanked Naruto again and knew I'd probably get some sleep tonight for the first time in the week. Hiding it away in one of the drawers in the attic, I settled down on the floor. I stared at the money in my hands. A $100 bill. I had a hundred dollars. It seemed so unbelievable, but yet the truth was right in front of me. _"Save it, Sasuke. Keep it until the next time I visit, all right? I promise I'll help you, Sasuke. I promise." _I smiled at the thought of Naruto saying those words as he hugged me goodbye.

The door slammed open and I shot up, hiding the money behind my back. Father stormed in, and I backed away until my back hit the wall.

"Why weren't you working in the fields? Did I tell you to take a break?!" he asked me in a deadly calm tone.

"F-father, I had to go to the…washroom," I said, thinking fast. "I w-was going to go back, I swear! I—"

He cut me off with a slap that made me fall to my left. He saw the bill clutched in my hand as I tried to protect myself from the fall, and grabbed me by the neck.

When I was struggling for air, he grabbed the bill from me and looked at it. From his expression, I could tell he was surprised. His hands squeezed harder and I squirmed under his grasp.

"Where'd you get the money?!" he demanded.

"I-I…I…f-f-found…it," I stuttered, trying to breathe. He released me, and I fell to my knees, taking in deep breaths of air and coughing. When I saw him tuck it into his pocket, I felt tears forming under my eyes.

"F-father…*cough* please, it's…it's the only thing I-I have," I pleaded, trying to grab it from him. He punched me so hard I coughed up blood and clutched my stomach, whimpering.

"You never had anything in the first place, so why should I give it to you? It's not even yours, you brat," he spat at me. "You don't deserve it, anyway."

Then it clicked. "YOU'RE WRONG! I deserve everything! I've been working all day and night and all you're doing is sitting in here eating and drinking when I haven't eaten at all! I have every right!" I screamed at him.

Father only laughed back, and grabbed me by my hair. "You've just crossed the line, bitch. You're going to pay for it."

And that was the first time he raped me.

**A few days later…**

**-Sasuke's place-**

**still in Sasuke's POV:**

Itachi called me in at lunch when I was still working in the fields and I wondered what was wrong. Father hardly ever let me rest during the day. He led me down the stairs and into the living room.

"There's a package for you, Sasuke," he said, pointing at the couch. On top of it was a large square package tied with expensive-looking ribbon.

I carefully unwrapped it, and inside was an orange, warm, comfy blanket that was way thicker than the hole-covered sheet I had in the attic. Obviously, it was from Naruto. I looked to Itachi, asking for permission to keep it, who nodded.

"Just don't let Father see, all right?" he whispered to me, then left. I quickly hurried upstairs, shoved the blanket under one of the old bookshelves, and went back to work.

Wrapped up in my new-found blanket, I slept soundly. I'd applied a new layer of cream all over my body, so the pain was more bearable now.

I can't believe Naruto did all of this for me. What would I do without him? How would I pay him back? A million thank-you's wouldn't even be enough…

**I didn't feel like describing the rape part cause this is rated T after all.**

**Review if you want the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon.**

**Izzy**


	4. I Wish I Was Dead

**Chapter 4: I Wish I Was Dead**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favourited (made-up word xD).**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

**-Sasuke's house-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I couldn't even move. The sound of the clock tick-tocking was the only sign that I was actually alive. The pain was so bad I could hardly even move, let alone stand or walk.

There was blood all over the sheets…I could feel his hands all over me. I felt so disgusted I was going to freak out but I just couldn't reach the bathroom without collapsing from weakness and pain. I hadn't eaten for months, I hadn't even had water to drink in three days. I'd lost count of how many times I'd fainted.

Maybe I could just die…and this would be all better. But I couldn't. I had to survive…at least for Naruto. Everything he'd done for me would be a waste if I died.

But I didn't have enough time to think. Father burst through the door, and I tried my best to hide myself under the sheets. _Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me. _That was all I could think of until he lifted the covers, and I held my breath. I tried to make myself turn invisible, but I knew it was all hopeless.

That's when it happened.

He didn't see me! Not even when I looked into his eyes, he just stared blankly back at me. It was like…like he could see right through me. But how is that even possible? I lost focus, and all of a sudden, he spotted me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out, throwing me onto the floor. All I could do was cry out and wait for him to have his way with me again.

I felt his hand grab me by the hair, and pull me up. Could I handle any more of this?

"Look what I found, Sasuke," he whispered into my ear, holding up seven $100 bills. Damn…so my hiding place wasn't the best idea I've had.

"Where'd you get all this, boy?" he asked, pulling my hair until I whimpered.

"I-I told you I f-found it, father…aah stop pulling…please," I cried, my toes were barely touching the floor.

"You're telling me you found $700 just lying on the floor? Tell me the truth, bitch!" he yelled, slapping me across the cheek.

I didn't know what to do, I was sobbing now the pain was too much I couldn't handle it anymore.

"N-Naruto gave it to me," I said, coughing.

"That Uzumaki kid?" His eyes sparkled with an idea.

"Y-yes." I was afraid. There was no telling what my father would do when his eyes glowed like that...it just creeped me out.

He glowered at me. "It's master, you worthless shit!" he said, punching me in the stomach.

I coughed up blood again, spraying it onto his face. He didn't even flinch.

"Now, you will get more money from that Uzumaki kid and give it to me. Do you understand me?" he threatened, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Y-yes, master," I said softly, tears pouring down my face. Should I tell Naruto that Father was keeping the money? He'd probably get mad at me and I don't know if I can handle him being mad at me. He's the only person I have now...the only person I can spill everything out to.

"If I catch you hiding money from me, you're gonna pay like you've never paid before. I will fuck you until you bleed to death." I had no doubt that he meant what he said.

**-Naruto's house-**

**Naruto's POV:**

"Naruto, I'd like to have a talk with you after dinner."

I stared at my father from across the table. He's never asked to talk with me before…only my mom ever cared about that.

"Uh…sure, dad."

"Meet me in my office, and don't be late," he said, standing up and walking away towards his room.

I stared after him, confused.

"Come in."

After knocking a few times, he finally answered. I opened the door and saw my father sitting down at his desk. He gestured to one of the empty seats.

"Settle down."

I cautiously took a seat. "So…why do you need me?"

"From what happened last time we visited, Naruto…I think it's best that you stay away from the Uchihas. I don't want you sneaking off again, do you understand me? And just to let you know, you're not hiding your chakra as well as you think you are." He winked at me.

I silently cursed. "What? You can't just leave Sasuke there all alone and—"

"Look, Sasuke is none of my concern. But you are. I _don't _want you messing with him."

"But—"

He put a hand out to stop me. "I don't want you to see the boy again, Naruto. It's final. I'm doing this for your reputation, and your future. If you do, I _will _hurt him."

My eyes widened and I almost choked. "You'll what?!"

"I will hurt Sasuke, Naruto, if you go near him again."

"Are you joking? 'Cause that was _not _funny –"

"No. I'm dead serious. If you want Sasuke to stay safe and sound, you're not going to see him again."

I can't believe I was hearing this. My own father was asking me to leave Sasuke there all alone. Poor, defenseless little Sasuke.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M THE ONLY ONE HE HAS LEFT!"

"Naruto, stop yelling! You will never go near the Uchihas again, and that's that!"

"Can I please go visit him? Just for one last time?"

Reluctantly, he sighed. "Just make it quick."

I stared at him, protesting, as he left, but he ignored him. That's when I noticed the tears running down my cheeks.

**-Sasuke's place-**

**Normal POV:**

Fugaku was flipping through channels on the TV when the phone rang. Grunting, he got up and trudged towards the living room.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki._ _Is Sasuke here?"_

"Oh, hi Naruto. Why do you want him?" Fugaku asked, irritated. He had no idea why the blonde idiot liked his youngest son.

_"Just to talk."_

"Alright." Fugaku went out and grabbed Sasuke harshly, putting him on the phone.

"H-hello?"

_"Hey Sasu. You okay?"_

Sasuke immediately brightened, and smiled. "Hey Naruto! Yeah, I'm fine."

_"Listen, I don't have much time. Meet me in the playground a few miles from the lake at midnight."_

"Uh…ok, sure."

_"See ya, Sasu."_

"Bye Naruto."

**-At the playground-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I reached the playground at midnight, and looked around for any sight of Naruto. It'd taken me a long time to get here since my body collapsed three times along the way. I didn't find him, but I did find words written on the ladder climbing up onto the platform of the playground.

_Climb even the highest mountains…_

Frowning, I climbed the ladder, trying my best to move without hurting myself too much. Once I was on the platform, I faced a bouncy bridge. On the poles, which were on both sides of the bridge, were the words:

_ Follow your impossible dreams…_

I ran across the bridge, now sure that it was Naruto who left the messages. On another pole were the words:

_ Never give up…_

I hurried over to another platform with two slide on one side of it. Above both the slides said:

_Life is full of choices…which one will you take?_

Above one slide it read: _To Naruto _Above another slide it said: _To Your Father. _Shuddering I slid down the Naruto one, and saw _I love you, Sasuke _written on the ground with an arrow pointing toward the left. I got up, and sure enough, Naruto was standing there, leaning against a pole.

"Well, quite an adventure, Sasuke," he said, coming over to hug me. I returned the hug gladly but heard the sadness in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, frowning. My voice was muffled in his shirt.

"Sasuke, I…my father won't let me visit you again, so this is the last time you'll see me, ok?"

I opened my mouth in shock, and looked up at him. _No, no…no…this can't be true! Please, please, please tell me I heard wrong._

"No, you can't leave! What will I do?" I sobbed, holding him tightly. "Y-you're…you're the only one I have left…I don't know if I can handle you leaving…"

I could tell Naruto was crying too, but he tried to hide it. He pulled my head up and looked me in the eye. "Sasuke, I'll still mail you presents, I'll still be there for you, okay?"

I nodded, sniffling.

"I want you to stay strong for me, okay? Do you still have the money I gave you?"

Oh no. I…I can't tell him about the incident with Father…what happens if he hates me after for not being able to stand up for myself? If he hates me…I don't know if I'll ever see him again.

"Y-yes," I lied. Naruto smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"You have enough to live in the big city for a while, Sasuke. If you ever think of going, call me, okay?"

I nodded.

"I'll tell you what to do. You still have the number I gave you last time, right?"

"Yes."

He hugged me one last time and I breathed in his scent.

"Bye, Sasuke. I have to go now."

He turned around and started walking off, not even looking back. I wanted to call him, grab him, run after him, do something. But somehow I just stood there…and waited…until his figure drifted out of view.

And I cried.

**-Sasuke's house-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I walked through the hallways as quietly as I could. I couldn't let my father see me like this. He'll just say I'm not tough enough to hold in my tears and real men don't cry. I just couldn't handle him right now.

Images and memories of Naruto flashed through my head, and I felt on the verge of a breakdown. That's when I heard the conversation.

"Itachi, the little brat got us some money, real good money. I'm sending you off tomorrow so pack up, okay? Bring home some good grades and get a job," my father said in his room.

"Yes father," Itachi replied.

"Make me proud, son."

My heart broke. My father was using Naruto's money to send Itachi off to the big city…which would leave me alone…with Father…for the rest of my life! At least Itachi tried to protect me sometimes, he even gave me food so I didn't starve to death once in a while. But when he's gone…all the money is gone…and all my hopes are gone.

I rushed upstairs, not caring how much sound I made. I pulled out Naruto's blanket, threw myself down on the floor…and had a total breakdown.

Naruto's leaving…Itachi's leaving…my money was gone…I was stuck with my father…and I'll probably never get out of here.

_Why can't I just die? Wouldn't this all be easier? If I died…I can sleep…and dream…dream endless, happy dreams._

**Aww..poor Sasuke. **

**Review if you want the next chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**

_**Izzy :)**_


	5. I Wish He Said Goodbye

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys my internet was down for a while so I'm sorry I didn't update this as soon as possible.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! And because of them, I already have the next chapter halfway done so I'll try to get it up as soon as I finish… **

* * *

**After a few days (Itachi's gone already)**

**-Sasuke's place-**

**Sasuke's POV: I Wish He Said Goodbye**

_"Hey, Sasu there?"_

I lost track of how many times I've lied over the past few days, I just can't help it! Naruto's been calling every now and then to ask if I've decided yet. Every time I just want to tell him the truth so bad…but somehow, I…I just can't find the words.

"Yeah," I said, slightly irritated.

_"So…you thinking about—"_

"Naruto, we've been over this. Just give me some time, okay? It's hard."

"I know, I know, but you I thought…you know…we'd get together sometime if you move into the city."

It took everything I had to resist the urge to be with Naruto again, but I knew Father wouldn't agree. But maybe I could try?

"Naruto, I gotta go. Bye."

"Just think about it, Sasuke. See ya."

I put the phone down and gently knocked.

"Come in," the voice inside said impatiently.

I swallowed, then walked in nervously, and Father looked at me, surprised. I could tell he was suspicious.

"What do you want?" he asked, irritated.

"I-I was thinking…um…Itachi's going…so um…the money I gave you…can I…can I use it?" I asked, backing up to try and protect myself if he decided to pounce on me again.

But he only smirked at me, walking over and making me back up until my back touched the walls of a corner. I sunk down onto my knees so I'd have some protection if he started beating me all over again.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You're just some worthless kid that nobody wants, Sasuke. You're lucky you even have a roof over your head. I could throw you out and leave you to the streets any time I want, and nobody would care. And you think I'd waste my money on something like you?"

His words hurt, because they were true. Nobody did want me. My mother left me, Naruto left, and now Itachi's gone too. And Itachi didn't even say goodbye...

I felt a sharp pain, and everything went black.

**-At Konoha High-**

**Naruto's POV:**

"Hey, Uzumaki. You taking anyone to the dance yet?" Neji asked, smiling at me. I smirked

"You have the guts to say that only because you've been dating TenTen," I said.

"So…not yet, huh," he said, ignoring my comment. "I know you've always liked my cousin…so why don't you ask her out?"

"Who said I liked Hinata?" It must be Kiba passing all those rumors. Didn't he already know I was gay?

Neji just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Or is the great Naruto Uzumaki too scared, huh?" he asked, winking at me from over his shoulder.

"Course I'm not!" I yelled, glaring at him as I ran down the hallway trying to find Hinata.

I spotted her down the hallway by her locker, talking with TenTen about some kind of girly stuff I didn't care about. I spied on them cautiously until TenTen left, and decided to make my move.

Trying to walk as casually as I could, I faced Hinata.

"So…wanna go to the prom with me?" I asked, leaning against a locker. If she says no, then I'll try and find somebody else. The one thing I don't want is to show up without a date. That would just be downright embarrasing.

Her face blushed red and for a moment, she said nothing. Then, she replied with a hesitant 'yes', and voila!

Going out with a girl I didn't like probably wasn't the best idea I've had.

**-Sasuke's house-**

I woke up with a sharp headache in my head, making it hard to see for a moment. I groaned, and flipped over onto my side. To add to everything, I still had serious hunger pains, but I was too afraid to ask my father for anything.

The clock read '2:30 pm', so I decided going out to work in the fields again was probably better than my father coming up and dragging me down. So I ignored the protests from my body and dragged myself down the stairs. I was so tired my legs were burning by the time I got down, and I felt lightheaded for some reason.

And that's when I smelled smoke.

Rushing as fast as my legs could take me, I found the source of it: the kitchen. My father was screaming inside it by the time I'd gotten there, and the entire kitchen was enveloped in flames. What do I do, what do I do?!

I need water…lots of it, and fast. Hurrying to the kitchen, I tripped a few times, but was too panicked to even care. I grabbed a bucket from the corner, and filled it up with water.

After doing years of work in the fields, I'd grown extremely strong…and developed quite some muscles. Carrying down four buckets at a time wasn't that tiring, actually.

After pouring it all over the kitchen, the flames only spread faster. The only thing I could do now was to try and save my father. I know I should just leave him there to burn after everything he's done to me, but I just didn't have the heart to leave him to die. After making a trip down to the basement, I found some rope. After throwing some more water over the area I thought my father was, I took a deep breath and entered the flames.

_Please don't let me burn, please don't let me burn._

Before I could even reach my father, I saw a block of wood fall from the ceiling, right above me. Before I could even react, I felt myself falling, then the world became a sea of darkness.

I thought I was going to die. I thought of Naruto, of my mother...and lastly, of Itachi. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

**Thx for reading! Srry for the shortness...**

**Review if you want the next chapter :)**

**Izzy**


	6. I Wish He's Okay

**Chapter 6 – I Wish He's Okay**

**Thx for all the reviews! Sorry for the sort-of late update...I'll try to update faster over the weekend.**

**And I know the title of this chapter wasn't the best…but I just couldn't think of any other one…**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**-Konoha Police Department-**

**Normal POV:**

Kakashi had his head in another one of Jaraiya's porn books when Iruka came banging through the door. Grabbing the book from his hands and throwing it across the room, Iruka said, "We've got an accident down in the farmlands, Kakashi…and for god's sake stop reading!"

Kakashi threw his hands up. "All right, all right, what do you want me to do?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Come with me. And hurry."

Kakashi used that moment to sneak a hand toward his book on the way out. Just when he was about to touch it…

"If you so much as touch that," Iruka threatened, glaring at him from over his shoulder. Kakashi froze and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe. Who said I planned on doing that?" he said and followed Iruka out.

* * *

When they'd arrived, the house was already burned black, and a few flames still danced around it.

"Oh god…" Kakashi muttered as he took out a hose.

"One of the neighbours called, but I didn't expect it to be this bad," Iruka remarked, rushing into the house after Kakashi hosed it down.

Zigzagging between fallen boards and furniture, Iruka and Kakashi tried to locate the owners of the house. When they arrived at the kitchen, they saw something that amazed them.

A bruised and battered boy lied in the middle of the kitchen. Around him the area was bare…literally. It was as if the flames had decided not to burn him, and danced in a circle all around him. As broken as the boy was, he didn't have a single burn on his fragile little body.

Kakashi and Iruka just stood there in shock for a moment, until Kakashi spotted another body lying near the boy's. It was slightly larger, and was covered in burns.

He touched Iruka's arm, and both of them rushed towards the two. Kakashi carried Sasuke while Iruka got hold of Fugaku, and they both rushed outside to the ambulance outside waiting for them.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up in the same pain I was in a while ago in an unknown room. The walls were painted white, and there were only a few pieces of furniture to be seen.

Where am I? Why am I…lying in a bed? When I looked down at my body, I noticed my entire torso was bandaged, and some of my fingers had some sort of cream on it…

I looked up when the door opened, revealing a man with spiky white hair.

"Hey there, Sasuke. My name is Kabuto," he said, walking towards me.

"W-what am I doing here?" I asked, rubbing my head. "W-where am I…who…who are you?"

He frowned. "You don't remember? You were in a fire, Sasuke. With your father. This is the hospital."

Then it hit me at full force. The screaming, the flames, the water, the smoke, the board, and then black. Before I could say anything, a nurse walked in, talking to another woman.

"He didn't even have any burns on him, how can that be possible?" the nurse asked quietly, before turning to face me.

"Hi, there…uh…Sasuke, is it? I'm Tsunade. How are you feeling?" the woman asked, smiling. "Kabuto, you can leave for a while."

The white-haired man bowed, then left. The two women walked towards me. The nurse felt my forehead.

"No fever…he's healing fast, Lady Tsunade."

The woman frowned. "Sasuke, do you remember what happened?"

"Y-yeah…I think so. I smelled smoke, and then I saw the kitchen on fire. All the screaming…then I grabbed water…but a wooden plank from the ceiling fell…and then I passed out."

"Sasuke…do you remember getting burned or anything?"

"No…why?"

Tsunade and the nurse exchanged glances.

"Look…you came out of that fire with _no _burns at all. That's simply impossible," Tsunade explained, staring at me like I was some kind of alien. Wait…I don't have _any _burns at all? What…what happened? How is that possible?

"I…I don't know…it…it j-just happened," I stuttered, confused.

They both eyed me suspiciously.

"Where's my f-father?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh…I'm really sorry Sasuke, but…" the nurse looked down.

So my father's dead…? I don't exactly know how to react to that, of course I'm happy, but what will I do? Of course Naruto's family won't take me in…his father's already pointed that out a few times.

**-Naruto's house-**

**Normal POV:**

Naruto was chilling out on the couch when Konohamaru rushed in with a newspaper in his hands.

"Hey Naru! Look what I found in the news!" he cried, waving the paper in front of Naruto's face.

"Woah, woah, slow down," Naruto said, grabbing the paper. He looked down at the article Konohamaru pointed to. It was titled 'Boy Survives Unharmed in a Threatening Fire'. Below that was Sasuke's picture.

He was sitting in a hospital bed with bruises and cuts all over him. Parts of him were bandaged, but he still looked worse than the last time he saw him. Naruto's eyes immediately widened and he skimmed through the article. A fire...tried to rescue...father dead...wait, he came out unharmed? How can that even be possible when his father died in the fire? It's like he was superhuman or something.

Naruto's last thought was, _I hope he's okay_ as he rushed through the door, ignoring Konohamaru's questions and protests.

_You'd better be okay when I find you, Sasuke._

* * *

**Please, plz review!**

**Till next time,**

**IZZY**


	7. I Wish I Was Normal

**Chapter 7: I Wish I Was Normal**

**My internet's killing me! I got this chapter done last night but I just couldn't post it.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter's good enough. **

* * *

**-Konoha hospital-**

**Normal POV:**

Shizune looked up as Naruto stormed through the front door. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Naru, why're you—"

"I SAW SASUKE IN THE NEWS AND HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS INJURED REAL BAD SO I NEED TO SEE HIM RIGHT AWAY SO WHERE IS HE AND IS HE OKAY?!" Naruto yelled at her, his words so fast that Shizune could barely understand him.

Shizune raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Where. Is. Sasuke?"

"Sasuke…? Oh, the Uchiha kid! Why…you know him?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course I know him, where is he? Is he gonna be okay?!" He banged his fist on the table and his eyes bore into Shizune's. She backed up.

"Woah, just calm down. I'll take you to him," she said, walking down one hallway. "How'd you two know each other? I mean…he lives in the fields and you don't usually go there."

Naruto seemed uncomfortable for a second. "Uh…his family sells to my father."

"Oh…well, that makes sense."

"So is he okay?! I've asked you that a million times already!" Naruto yelled again, glaring at her. "And he'd better be, because if he's not I'm going to give Tsunade a piece of my mind right now!"

Shizune just rolled her eyes. She'd gotten used to Naruto's threats by now. "No, I'm sorry Naruto, but he's dead."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, his eyes getting wide. "DIDYOUJUSTSAYSASUKEISDEADCAUSEIFYOUDIDTHEN...then ...why? WHY?! COULDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S TSUNADE?"

"Tsunade's in her office she can lead you to Sasuke."

"WHY, WHY DID SHE LET SASUKE DIE?! I AM SO GOING TO BEAT HER HALF TO DEATH!" Naruto said, storming off in a cloud of smoke to Tsunade's office.

"And while you're at it, tell her that I was only kidding about Sasuke being dead!" Shizune called, waving goodbye to Naruto. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Shizune, rushing back. If looks could kill, Shizune would be dead ten times over.

"It seems like you really care about this kid…" she said as they walked off towards Sasuke's room.

"Yeah," Naruto replied sadly, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Shizune decided to end the conversation, and came to stop at Sasuke's door. Quietly, she tiptoed in with Naruto following behind her.

"Careful…don't wake him up he's—"

BANG!

A glass vase got knocked over by Naruto's elbow as he closed the door, and Shizune slapped a hand onto her forehead, shaking her head. What was she going to do about this kid?

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he immediately tried to sit up, groaning. He made it halfway up before Shizune gently pressed him down.

"It's okay…nobody's gonna hurt you," she whispered, glaring at Naruto.

He mouthed back '_How's it my problem? You should've just gotten a plastic one._'

"N-naruto?" Sasuke asked, staring in shock at the blonde.

**Sasuke's POV:**

And I thought he had somewhat abandoned me…but here he was now. My vision became blurry for a second and I pressed a hand onto my forehead.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked, coming over to sit by me. I rubbed my eyes, and stared into his eyes, dazed. I still felt pain all over, but better than I've ever felt in years.

"Sasuke, you've got a few broken ribs, and quite a few cuts and bruises. Tsunade had to stitch up a few, and you're under a lot of painkillers. How do you feel?"

"A…a little b-better," I said, finding it hard to breathe. "H-hurts."

"I know. I'll go get you some water," the nurse said, and walked away. I looked at Naruto again.

"Why…did you come?"

He frowned at me, and threw his hands up. "What do you mean? How could I not? I mean…you were in the _news_, Sasuke, and just _look _at you! You mean the world to me!"

I smiled…knowing that he cared meant the world to me. Naruto bent down to hug me gently, and I snuggled into his chest.

"But don't you have school or something…?"

Naruto frowned at me. "And I'd choose school over you?"

"Didn't think so."

There was a slight pause, and I breathed in his scent again. I felt so relieved…Naruto was back, and now my so-called Father was gone…forever.

"Sasuke…tell me what happened," Naruto said softly, touching my hair.

"I…I woke up from another beating from my father and made my way downstairs when I smelled smoke, and…and I heard screaming, and the flames, and then I went and got water from the washroom—I couldn't think of anything else. And…and I tried to put the fire out, but nothing worked, and I was so scared so I tried to get my father out 'cause it would be too late to call the police, and—"

"Why's that?"

"Well…the police are somewhere in the city…and I remember once Itachi told me that you'd called and you're coming over. You took around 20 minutes to drive here…so I figured that should be the time the police will take, maybe even slower. The house would probably collapse by the time they get here, so of course they wouldn't be able to save my father."

He raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Wow…I can't believe you can think all that in the middle of a fire, Sasuke."

"So I went and tried to get my father out—"

Naruto snorted. "Why'd you do that?"

He was right…why _did _I save my father? All these years he's done nothing but hurt me, so why couldn't I just leave him there to burn?

**Naruto's POV:**

"I guess I just thought…he's the only family I have since Itachi left…and at least he takes care of me and feeds me something once in a while," Sasuke said softly. "I…I was just glad he didn't just leave me to the streets."

I could feel some of Sasuke's tears soaking up my shirt, but I just sat there amazed. If I were Sasuke, I would've just left my father there, called 911, and leave the house immediately. But Sasuke could be so kind-hearted to someone and see the good side of everything…even I can't compete with that.

He was just thirteen, and yet he's been through more than anybody has in their entire life…and he's been able to survive all that with a kind heart, and his personality hasn't changed. I was just simply, totally amazed.

' "You are…I don't even know how to say it, Sasuke. You're the most talented person I've ever met in my life…you're just amazing, Sasuke…"

I got no reply, but I felt him smile into my chest.

"Thank you, Naruto. For everything."

And that was enough. I leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. He hugged me closer.

"So…how come you don't have any burns?"

"I don't know…it just happens. Like last time…"

What did he mean by that?

"There's a last time, Sasuke?"

"Yeah…one time when I was hiding from my father, he couldn't see me even when I was standing right in front of him…it was like I turned invisible for a second. Then he saw me again. And another time I was running from my father and he got me cornered, and somehow I was able to walk through the wall, it freaked me out that time. And another time I got so mad at my father that I actually gave him a cut on his arm without even touching him…"

My eyes widened. I'd never heard of that in my life…how could somebody turn invisible, or be immune to fire, or walk through walls, or hurt people without even touching? I shook my head…it just wasn't possible.

But here was the truth…right in front of me.

"Sasuke…did you do something similar each time? Like say something…think something?"

"I don't know…sometimes I think. Like I'll think _'Please don't let him see me'_ and it happens. Sometimes I even imagine it…but…I just don't know. What's wrong with me, Naruto?"

I sighed. "Trust me, Sasuke, I don't know."

"But—"

**BOOM!**

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud explosion was heard from outside. The ground shook from impact.

Sasuke stared at me with wide eyes.

**Sasuke's POV:**

What was that? The ground shook, and I stared at Naruto, gripping him tightly.

"C'mon, Sasuke, can you walk?"

"I…I think so." I swung my legs over and tried to stand up. My feet were wobbly, but I could still walk slowly. Naruto helped me all the way to the door, and he led me into the lobby. Everybody was running outside and screaming, and the hospital was chaotic.

We finally spotted Tsunade in a corner, directing, and hurried over to her.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Tsunade said. She quickly whispered something into Naruto's ear, and he led me outside. The air was polluted with smoke, and the buildings were destroyed. We rushed as quick as we could down one street, then turned into another. I couldn't believe what I saw on the middle of the street.

The bomb had made a crater in the ground, and blood was everywhere. Bodies were scattered across the ground, and as we were running…I recognized one of the bloody, battered, lifeless bodies.

Itachi…

Everything seemed to stop…time slowed down…I drowned out all the noises…

And I screamed, screamed like I'd never screamed before. I screamed and cried and choked and sobbed and broke down right there on the sidewalk, with Naruto trying to urge me on.

"Sasuke…we have to go, Sasuke please."

"No…no…"

He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up.

"NO!" I did something I thought I'd never do to Naruto. The strength behind the blow almost knocked him over as I punched him in the face and continued sobbing.

"YOU HAVE TO SAVE ITACHI!" I yelled, trying to run towards my brother but Naruto held me back. "LET GO OF ME! I…I have to save him…I have to…" I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop the memories.

"Sasuke, we have to go."

Naruto dragged me across the street.

"Sasuke, hurry up! Orochimaru's after you!"

I suddenly snapped out of it. Orochimaru? Who's he? But he wants me…is it because of my powers? I rubbed my head. This was all too much, I couldn't take it any more.

_ Why can't I just be normal? Have friends, go to school, have a good family, and just live like everybody else._

**There you go, hope you liked it! **

**Plz review, ppl!**

'**Till next time,**

_**izzy :)**_


	8. I Wish He Was Here

**Chapter 8 – I Wish He Was Here**

**Alright guys, I'm really trying to update as fast as I can since my Internet's back on track. I made a new story 'cause i just couldn't the idea out of my head, so sorry this chapter came a little late.**

**By the way, thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

**SourAir**

**JashinBITCH**

**keyboo**

**Rosebunse**

**Dragon77**

**Thelastshanghai**

**Naruko Kurosaki**

**Art of love**

**Globology**

**And thanks also to anyone who favourited or followed. I really appreciate it! **

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**-Some random place-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up in a dark, damp room, chained to the wall. It was cold, no it was freezing…I could see my breath and my body was shivering. I had a slight headache and it was hard to breathe. But most of all, everything hurt, and I felt light-headed and dizzy like I might faint. But after years and years of abuse from my father, I had t say I was used to waking up like this. At least I didn't feel as hungry since they fed me at the hospital.

Before I could stop them, all the memories of yesterday flooded into my head, and I dreaded remembering them.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Naruto was running so fast I couldn't keep up. I didn't dare to look behind me as I followed him, flying past broken streets and burnt houses. _

_ "Look out!" he suddenly screamed, and he pulled me out of the way just as a giant snake's head landed right beside me. I screamed and closed my eyes, holding on tight to his shirt._

_ Just when we turned the corner, we were faced by a man standing on a giant snake's head. The snake was sneaking towards us, and I trembled with fear._

_ "Naruto Uzumaki…never thought I'd meet you here…" the man said in a silky-sweet voice. He resembled a snake himself: pale-white skin, a long, creepy tongue, and sharp, piercing eyes. _

_ Wait…Naruto knew this guy?_

_ "Orochimaru…" Naruto snarled, pulling me behind him. The man only chuckled at him. _

_ "My…how you've grown." The man licked his lips, and shivers went down my spine._

_ "What do you want?" Naruto asked, determination in his eyes. _

_ "I thought I've already made that clear. Hand over the brat, and I'll let you go."_

_ Were they talking about me? What's going on? I was too scared to even ask. The snake bastard was creeping me out, and the only thing I wanted was for everything to go back to normal. Ever since the fire, everything's changed._

_ "No way am I giving him to you, you sick freak!" Naruto yelled. He formed as series of hand seals I couldn't recognize, but before he was finished, two snakes appeared in front of him and one of them bound his hands behind his back. The other one found its way into his mouth and gagged him. I stared in horror as Naruto struggled and screamed._

_ "Mmmmmmmph! Mmmph!" he cried out. Two more snakes appeared and wrapped themselves around his legs, keeping him in place. _

_ "Now, now…calm down, Naruto. My snakes aren't known to be patient…" the Orochimaru guy said. Before I could run for help, his neck stretched from his body and his head lunged for me. I backed up and ran, but he was faster. Before I'd even taken two steps, he bared his fangs and bit me on the side of my neck. _

_ The pain was so bad all I could see was white. I felt myself fall, and then everything went black._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

And now here I am, defenseless against my captors. Could this day get any worse? What did I ever do to deserve this? All the abuse from my father was already unbearable, and now this scary snake-like bastard is hunting me down. Why can't everything just go back to normal for me? And Itachi...just thinking about him made tears swell up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but it hurt too much. All the memories of him taking care of me, him defending me from father, him talking with me and-

The door slammed open, and I was blinded by light for a second before it was shut again and the Orochimaru guy started walking towards me.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" I asked, glaring at him with all my strength. It took everything I had not to cower away, but I knew I had to stay strong. He only smiled back.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, smirking. His arm stretched out to touch my face, and I flinched, trying my best to back away into the wall.

"No…get away from me!" I screaming, struggling against the chains.

"Let's have some fun…shall we?" he asked. His hands ran up and down my body, making me shiver. His hands fell on the waistband on my pants and I finally realized what he was going to do.

_No…he's gonna rape me, he's gonna rape me. Please…just let me disappear, make him go away…just let me go._

I suddenly had an idea. I focused everything I had to picture me disappearing behind the walls with the chains gone. I pictured every detail, and concentrated.

And the wall disappeared from beneath me.

**-At the Hospital-**

**Normal POV:**

Naruto woke up with a stunning headache in a hospital bed, with Tsunade sitting beside him. She had a worried-to-death look on her face, and she suddenly jerked when she saw his eyes blink open.

"Naruto…you're finally awake. You had me so worried," she said, bending down to hug him.

"I remember being knocked out by Orochimaru…is the village okay?" Naruto asked in a rough voice. His body didn't hurt as much, but he was extremely exhausted.

Tsunade shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry Naruto…but…the village is in real danger…any more of this and we can put these humans in danger."

Something suddenly clicked inside of him. "Wait…GOD DAMN IT WHERE'S SASUKE?!" Naruto asked, jumping out of bed in a second.

"Naruto, wait, you're body is still tired, sit down and relax—" Tsunade tried, but that only made him even more angry and reckless.

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! SASUKE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY OROCHIMARU WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT SICK BASTARD COULD DO TO HIM BY NOW!"

"I've already sent Kakashi on his trail. Just calm down," Tsunade said, developing a headache from Naruto's screams.

"No, I'm going too." Grabbing his jacket, Naruto headed for the door, but Tsunade grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"You are not going anywhere, kid, so stay put." She dragged him back into bed and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't lose you," Tsunade said, knowing how furious Naruto would be when he wakes up.

**-Back with Orochimaru and Sasu-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I fell through the wall and collapsed onto the floor of another room. All I could think about was escaping this damned place and getting back to Naruto. How I wish he was here right now, he would know what to do.

Concentrating on an image of me being invisible, I ran right at the wall in front of me. I knew it was risky and I could get seriously injured by running into a wall like that, but it was my only chance.

And…3…2…1…I braced myself…and I passed through! Without even thinking, I charged through another wall, then another trying to escape the hideout. For a moment, I saw Orochimaru at the doorway of one room, but I was too fast for him.

I could see light now, but it was still dim. That must mean I was getting close to an entrance.

**BAM!**

An explosion went off to my right, and I had to dodge right in time. It got to my right arm, though, and I felt blood trickle down my arm from a cut. I tried my best to ignore the pain and continued on.

Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared at my left, and knocked me over with one punch to my left jaw. My body swung to the right, and I landed in a heap on the ground. I was just so, so close…

That's when the nightmare started. He kicked and punched me in any place he could think of, and all I could to was writhe and squirm on the ground, using my arms to make useless attempts at blocking the blows. Before I knew it, I was kneeling and coughing up blood on the ground, but he still didn't show any mercy.

"Think you can get away that easily, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru snarled as he continued his assault on me. I felt several of my ribs break, and I screamed. I couldn't just sit here and take this!

I swung an arm at him, trying to punch him, but he grabbed hold of it and twisted, breaking my wrist. I screamed in agony and clutched my broken arm, whimpering as he continued with the blows.

After a few more minutes, he stepped back to examine his work, nodding in satisfaction. He bent down to my broken body and placed his lips on my own bloody ones.

My face scrunched in disgust and I tried to pull away, but he kept me in place as he kissed me.

"I'll be back, Sasuke-kun," he promised as he walked through the doors and left me there, broken, hurt, and almost bleeding to death.

_Naruto…I hope you're okay…oh I wish you were here._

**-On the Outskirts of Konoha-**

**Normal POV:**

Kakashi had trouble tracking Orochimaru, since he was one of the legendary sannin. He had left hardly any trace of his chakra and barely any tracks to follow. He was beyond frustrated since he'd been trying for the past three hours, but couldn't find anything.

Giving up, Kakashi summoned Pakkun, a miniature pug who was an expert in tracking.

"Hey there, boss."

"Pakkun, can you sense Orochimaru's chakra?"

Pakkun concentrated for a second, and closed his eyes. After a while, he opened them to stare into Kakashi's curious eyes.

"Yeah. Want me to track him boss?"

"Thanks, Pakkun."

The two of them started zipping through the forest. Although Kakashi didn't exactly know Sasuke that well, he could see the boy had been through too much in his life, and he didn't deserve. He also saw, in his eyes, all the determination the boy had, and he knew Sasuke was a fighter.

But was he strong enough to make it through?

**Please remember to review if you want me to continue! I love suggestions, so any ideas for future chapter are welcome :)**

'**Till next time,**

_**Izzy **_


	9. I Wish I Wasn't a Sacrifice

**Chapter 9: I Wish I Wasn't a Sacrifice**

**Just to let you know that I'm planning on this story having around 11 chapters, but I might add more…it depends.**

* * *

**-Somewhere near the hideout (but not so near that Orochimaru can sense somebody's chakra)-**

**Normal POV:**

Kakashi stood lightly on a tree, watching Orochimaru's hideout. He had made Pakkun disappear after he found the hideout with a thank you.

"Tsunade-sama, I've located Orochimaru's hideout," he said through the walkie-talkie.

_"Great job, Kakashi."_

"Do you want me to go in?"

_"It wouldn't be smart to just charge in like that, Kakashi. You can't take on Orochimaru by yourself."_

There was silence from Kakashi while he thought of a plan. He knew taking or Orochimaru would be a problem, even for him. He would never boast by saying that he could beat one of the legendary sannin, because he couldn't. The truth can't lie.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Kabuto disappeared today, and we don't know where he is."_

"Oh well, he'll show up sometime."

_"You know…I thought of something that could help us. Naruto…let's just say he agreed."_

"Shoot."

_"Well…I want Sasuke to spy for us. Keep track of Orochimaru for us."_

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! No way am I gonna let you do that. I know I don't know Sasuke all that well, but I _do _know that he's only thirteen and he's been through hell already."

_"I know…but think about it this way…you go in, get yourself beaten half to death (no offense), and you've got yourself captured and you haven't helped Sasuke at all. Wouldn't that just make this much worse?"_

"Yes, but I would risk my life for that kid…I don't know why, but I can't bear to see him suffer anymore. I'd rather they do it to me instead of him. He's only thirteen, Tsunade, you've got to think this over! And what has Naruto said about this?"

_"Haha…he threatened to beat me into a coma the first time I brought it up, but I explained to him why I thought it would be the best way out of this. We've got ourselves in a big mess here, Kakashi. The Sound can attack us any time and I don't think our hideout can hold out against their attack if they do try it. We need all the ninjas we can, and we need you. I can't risk losing you."_

"So you're gonna sacrifice Sasuke for the Leaf Village, a place he doesn't have a clue about? Is that what you're saying, Tsunade, because that's sure what it sounds like. And how can Naruto even agree to this without ripping your head off?"

_"Naruto says Sasuke's a smart kid, Kakashi, a _very _smart kid. And…he's also told me about…_things_ that he can do. Listen…I want to protect this kid more than anything right now because he's been through enough already and because I can tell he's precious."_

"Why?"

_"Orochimaru wants him."_

"So? Orochimaru captures a ton of random people, sometimes even normal farmers instead of us ninjas for his experiments. What makes Sasuke stand out?"

_"Because Orochimaru actually took the time to attack the whole town in order to find Sasuke, and from what I've heard he's lost quite a few men, almost more than half of all the Sound ninjas. He wouldn't have done that for a lowly farmer, now, would he?"_

"You're also saying that Orochimaru is a huge threat to Sasuke."

_"Yes."_

"So you'd let him stay there?"

_"Why don't you get this? You crash into there, Kakashi, and you'll get the both of you killed."_

"No, he'll only go for me and if I get killed to protect that little kid, I'd say—"

_"No. Orochimaru's not dumb, Kakashi. He might think you have connections with Sasuke. Anything could cross his mind. He might think Sasuke's a spy, or worse."_

Kakashi sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with the Hokage, and he didn't have the strength to argue with such a stubborn Tsunade anyway. "All right, all right. So you want me to return?"

"_Not exactly…you see, I've been thinking about ways for Sasuke to transfer the message back to us."_

Kakashi suddenly knew exactly what Tsunade was thinking. "You want me to—"

_"Yes. I want you to give Orochimaru a little visit."_

**-Orochimaru's hideout-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**Note: This might be a little violent/graphic.**

He pulled the knife down my back. This was the 104th mark he'd made on my body, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I grit my teeth and tried not to yell out, but this made him only angrier. Slamming the knife inside my stomach, he twisted it until I screamed. It hurt so bad I felt like I was going to die…

"Finally giving up now, huh?" Orochimaru asked, smirking because that he'd finally gotten me to scream. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun…this isn't over yet."

With that he left the knife inside my stomach, and went over to grab a thick black piece of cloth.

"Let's make this fun, shall we?" he tied the cloth over my eyes, blocking my vision. I squirmed slightly…I didn't like how I wasn't going to see what he was planning to do before it actually happened. It scared me out of my mind.

I heard him go and grab something, then come back. I could hear him breathing beside me, and I tensed, not knowing where he'd attack.

Suddenly I felt something rough being smudged onto the wounds on my back, and I screamed. It burned, it hurt so bad I just wanted all of this to stop.

I had a feeling it was salt, since that's the only thing I could think of that would burn this badly.

"Do you like that, Sasuke? Maybe I should do it again, hmm?"

I shook my head, tears running down my face. I couldn't hold them back anymore…I felt so tired and hurt and light-headed that I knew I was going to faint soon if this didn't stop.

I suddenly felt something cool on my back…before I could even guess what it was, it was shoved into my back deeper than any of the other cuts he'd made.

I led out a pitiful scream and struggled against the chains as much as I could, which sadly wasn't much. I was way too weak to even attempt to pull my wrist out.

I felt the knife move down my back, and I sobbed and scream, balling my hands into fists.

"J-just s-s-stop…*sob* please…" I didn't even know why he was doing this…what did he want? "I…I'll d-do anything y-you want, j-j-just stop."

He didn't listen to me and kept on moving the knife. I knew I'd have deep scars after this.

Finally, the knife was pulled out of my back and I let out a sight of relief until he went back to the table and got something. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to get out of here. I gathered up all the strength I had, and pulled on my right hand. I pulled and pulled, ignoring all the stinging pain that ran through my hand and the blood that dripped down my arm.. I yelled in frustration and pulled one more time, making it slide through the chain. I screamed as I felt my thumb get dislocated as it slid through, making Orochimaru laugh at my pain.

"Aww, we don't want you to hurt yourself now, Sasuke-kun," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I was frightened…beyond frightened. "But since you want to get out that bad, I'll release you."

To my surprise, he unlocked the chains.

"But if you dare try to attack me I will—"

Before he even finished the sentence, I swung my leg at him. The movement was slow since I was exhausted, and he caught my leg easily, breaking it within a second.

I screamed and hollered as I fell to the ground. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to walk for months…and maybe even years if I didn't let it heal properly.

"Now…let's take you to the bathroom," Orochimaru said, and he dragged me there. As soon as we got in, he made me stand on my feet and put pressure on my broken leg, making me whimper. He turned me so that my back faced the mirror, and I snuck a look behind me.

The last thing I saw were the words _'Orochimaru's Pet' _scarred into my back before I gave myself up to the darkness.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in unbearable pain, still on the bathroom floor. The first thing I tried was to get up, but a blinding pain in my leg made me fall to the floor as soon as I put weight on it, reminding me of my broken leg.

I felt so pathetic, just lying there waiting for him to return and beat the crap out of me again. I knew I couldn't just sit here and wait for another session with Orochimaru, I had to try.

Doing my best to crawl without putting any weight on my right leg, I dragged myself out of the bathroom. I knew my body was tired and I was pushing it over the limit, but I had to try to escape, even if it'd cost me everything. I had to get help. If this continued, I'm pretty sure I'd die here.

I'd gotten to the door of the bedroom, and I used my arm to raise my upper body without hurting my leg, and wrapped my fingers around the doorknob. I was surprised that it turned to reveal an empty hallway…Orochimaru probably underestimated me and thought I wouldn't dare to move with that broken leg.

I'd only crawled a few more meters when I heard.

"Why, Sasuke-kun, what in the world are you doing?"

I turned and saw Orochimaru with another white-haired man walking towards me. That white-haired man looked slightly familiar, although I just can't remember. Wait a second…c'mon, think…hospital…what happened at the hospital…oh he's that guy Kabuto! Why's he here working for Orochimaru when he's supposed to be in the village…before I even finished my thought, I knew what he was. A spy. A traitor.

"You sick…you sick bastard," I said tiredly, collapsing on the ground. I coughed a few times and glanced up wearily to see Orochimaru and Kabuto staring down at me. I didn't like that look on their faces…

I didn't even register what happened until I saw Kabuto hit me on the head and everything went black…all over again.

* * *

I woke up in another damp, dark room, tied to a chair. I had a stunning headache that made my vision blurry, and I tried to shake it off.

After a few minutes, I heard the doorknob turn, and in walked Orochimaru with a spiky silver-haired man.

"Hey Sasuke…we have a little visitor. He says he wants to join me and learn about my experiments. He's going to work for me like our little friend Kabuto…isn't that great? Now…I'll leave you guys to introduce yourselves. See you, Haru."

"See you," the silver-haired man said. Orochimaru called him…Haru? Well, whoever he was, he's probably just another evil-headed psycho like Orochimaru. But for some reason…I felt sort of safe around him…

The man walked over to me, and touched me by my hair. I flinched a pulled as far away as I could from his hand. At first I thought he would hit me for resisting like Orochimaru did, but he only smiled at me, which made me even more nervous. Sometimes Orochimaru acted all nice to me at first, then broke my trust at the last second. It made me feel so heartbroken.

"My name's Kakashi, Sasuke. I'm from Konoha, your village. I promise I won't hurt you."

I only glared at him. If there was one thing I learned here at Orochimaru's hideout, it was that you could never trust anyone, no matter how tempting it may be. I learned that the hard way. "Prove it."

"Fine…I know Naruto."

I still glared at me. He could've gotten that from spying on us…

He seemed to read my thoughts, and continued.

"Not enough? How about Naruto's top record for ramen-eating is 19 bowls in one meal? How about he always thinks that wearing mis-matched socks is good luck and that his favourite pair is mixing an orange with a blue sock? Still not good enough? How about his favourite color's orange because he follows in his great-grandfather's footsteps because he thinks he's a hero? How about he's got a fox sealed inside of him?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Those were secrets Naruto had told me when we were small, secrets nobody else in the universe knew of. The man obviously knew Naruto extremely well.

"Do you trust me now?"

I had my doubts…but this man could lead me to Naruto! I'd love to see him again…just thinking about him made me smile.

"Yes."

"Alright. This is a long story, Sasuke…"

**Kakashi's POV:**

Good thing Naruto told me a few things before I left for the search so that Sasuke would trust me. I have to say the kid was pretty smart to be able to think about that.

I told Sasuke our plan, about everything, but I left out the part where Naruto agreed. I figured it might loosen up their relationship, and I didn't want that.

When I was finished he stared at me, speechless.

**Sasuke's POV:**

They wanted me to be a spy, a traitor. I was going to risk my life for Konoha…did I want to do that? But Naruto suddenly appeared in my mind…his cute, smiling face, and I knew one thing: I'd do anything to protect him.

"Yes. I'll do it."

Kakashi smiled gladly, he was obviously worried I would refuse. "You're a strong kid, Sasuke. I trust that you'll do the job well. Get close to Orochimaru, and try to get hold of any information. We love you back at Konoha, Sasuke. We miss you."

That meant more than anything to me…to feel loved. It was such a weird feeling…warm and sweet.

"I'll be right here for you if you need me."

With that, he left. I thought over everything he'd said. No matter how much I wanted to protect Naruto, and protect the village, I still didn't want to be a sacrifice. I still was scared.

But above all that, I still was brave, and I still knew that I had to do the right thing.

Everyone was depending on me, and I wouldn't let them down.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue! Again, suggestions and ideas are welcome. Thank you for reading!**

**'Till next time,**

**_izzy_**


	10. I Wish I Knew

**Chapter 10: I Wish I Knew**

**Hi guys I think I might have 12 chapters in this…**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

**-Orochimaru's hideout-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was starting to get used to the hideout. Ever since I met with Kakashi, I've been trying to get on Orochimaru's good side. But it did take quite some time, since doing it all at once would seem to suspicious.

I was allowed to move around now and go wherever I want except for Orochimaru's room and the lowest floor. Orochimaru once threatened that if he ever found me down there, I'd pay like I'd never paid before and I had a feeling that he might take it to the next level.

I shivered at the thought and walked through the hallways. It was usually boring, so I explored the place to find some way to spend time. As I walked aimlessly around through the twisted hallways, I came face-to-face with Kakashi. He smiled lightly at me, but didn't say anything, just walked right past. He slipped a note into my hand just before he left, winking at me.

I found something in his room. Watch out at dinner tonight.

I frowned. What did he mean by that? But I knew Kakashi couldn't get any more specific. If Orochimaru found the note somehow, he'd know we were spying on him. We couldn't put names or things that might cause suspicion in notes, like the words 'important documents' or 'info'. It became hard to decipher them, though.

**-Time Skip to Dinner-**

I entered the room nervously, my palms sweating. I had no idea what signal or clue Kakashi would give at dinner. I knew this was one of the few times that he'd show me. In the hallways or in his room might be obvious, suspicious, or just cause problems. We couldn't risk Orochimaru or Kabuto finding out no matter what it took. We couldn't even talk to each other since it would show that we had a connection.

I still remember the time Orochimaru told Kakashi (Haru) to torture me one night. Kakashi still did it, since he couldn't blow our cover. He did it as lightly as it could, but it still hurt. No matter how many times I told myself he was forced, it still hurt.

I ate silently, staring holes into Kakashi. He didn't do anything suspicious, in fact it was a quite typical dinner. I tried even harder, I stared into his eyes, but he tried not to make any eye contact. I even faked dropping my fork so I could see if there was anything under the table. I found a few napkins, but nothing that seemed weird.

Wait…napkins. I suddenly stared at Kakashi, and noticed that he was using way to many napkins and kept letting them fall under the table.

_If only I knew what they hid._

* * *

**Srry guys really short chapter. **

'**Till Next Time,**

**Izzy**


	11. I Wish Promises Were Kept

**Chapter 11: I Wish Promises Were Kept**

**Hi sorry I had to take a break for a while. Anyway, I'm back with the 11****th**** chapter and I hope you like it!**

**And just in case you're confused, Kakashi knows about Kabuto now since Orochimaru introduced him to Kabuto. **

**-At Dinner in Orochimaru's hideout-**

**Normal POV:**

The four of them—Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakashi, and Sasuke—sat quietly and finished dinner. Orochimaru kept on glancing at Sasuke with an unpleasant smirk on his face, making the young raven shiver.

When they were finished, Sasuke quickly volunteered to clean up, earning a suspicious look from Orochimaru. Kakashi, on the other hand, nodded approvingly in his direction, and headed off towards his room without another word.

Sasuke washed the dishes and waited until he was sure Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone. He then hurriedly searched under the table for the napkins and looked through them. Surprisingly, at first he didn't find anything special. He was about to give up when he found that between the two layers ((A/N: you know how each napkin has two thin layers to make one?)) there was a tiny rolled up piece of paper.

His hands shaking, Sasuke opened up the roll, and it turned out to a ripped piece out of some kind of journal. Lots of things were crossed out like somebody was planning something. On the top of the paper it read:

_1. Take his __eyes_

_2. Kill him after, take his body and reawaken it._

_3. Bomb Konoha – go through the North Gate and plant bomb in the __middle of the city._

Sasuke's eyes widened the bottom of the note had been torn off in such a hurry it was barely readable. It was no doubt Kakashi's work, but how'd he know where Orochimaru would put such things? And how'd he even get into Orochimaru's room in the first place? From what he knew, the place was almost always locked.

But what amazed him more than anything was what was written on it, all the plans Orochimaru had. He knew who Orochimaru was talking about in the note, and it frightened him to no end. What did he want with his eyes? How would he 'reawaken' it? And he'd planned on killing him…it could happen anytime, any day. He didn't even know how long he would live.

And he was planning on bombing Konoha, that's something he had to tell Naruto. He wouldn't forgive himself if Naruto died and he had the chance to save him.

In a panic, Sasuke did the only thing he thought about…find Kakashi. He forgot about all the risks, all the consequences, he needed somebody to talk to, somebody to comfort him now.

He searched the hallways, almost running into Orochimaru a few times, but he'd managed, somehow, to stay hidden. He finally reached the door he thought was Kakashi's. That was one thing about the Sound he hated—there were too many curves and turns in the hideout that you could get in and never find your way out. If it wasn't for his intelligence and just the feeling in his gut, he'd never have found Kakashi's room as easily.

He knocked on the door softly, not wanting anybody to discover him. A moment later he heard footsteps, and the door flew open.

"Orochimaru, I said I'd come later but—"

Kakashi stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Sasuke standing there. His eyes widened and he quickly let him in, poking his head out to look for anybody who might've spied on them, then closed the door.

"What are you doing here? Did you know that anybody could've been following you?" Kakashi asked, worry laced in his voice.

Sasuke didn't like the look of anger on Kakashi's face, it just made him feel like crying. Sasuke wanted to break down right there, but he gulped and looked down at the floor.

"I…I-I just got your note…I'm scared, Kakashi, I didn't know what to do."

Kakashi softened and suddenly felt sorry for Sasuke.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you, Sasuke, it's just that are situation is risky and I was just worried."

"If you're mad, I can leave—"

"I'm not mad at you, Sasuke, I think you're an outstanding kid, I don't even know what to say about you…you're simply amazing. I'll never blame you for anything, do you understand me?"

"Kakashi…what does he want with me? Why does he want my eyes? Why, why does everything happen to me?!" Sasuke asked, as he felt the tears swelling up and he leaned onto Kakashi and Kakashi hugged the young raven. "He said he's gonna kill me…"

"Sasuke, I'll never let that happen. And he's not going to do that for a while, so don't worry."

Sasuke looked up at him in confusion. "How do you know?"

Kakashi laughed softly, sitting down with Sasuke in his arms. "Orochimaru trusts people too easily, Sasuke. He's grown to like me…and he's trusting me more than he should. Trust is a difficult thing, Sasuke. It can break you, and it can also heal you. And it'll be Orochimaru's downfall."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "So he trusts you, and he's letting you in on his plans and giving you access to his secret rooms and information, which is why you got hold of that journal entry?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Nothing gets past you, huh? You know, you'd be an amazing if started spying for Konoha."

"But Kakashi, what do I do? What is he planning?"

"He's planning on bombing Konoha sometime next month. He's planning to kill you in about a month too, so we still have some time to get you out of here."

Sasuke let go of a breath he's been holding. So he wasn't in immediate danger.

"Are you going to let Naruto and Tsunade and everybody know?"

"Yes, of course. I'll fake some job to collect herbs or something and I'll make a trip to Konoha through the forests. It's the easiest way."

Sasuke snuggled into Kakashi's lap. "I…I don't know if I can take this anymore…"

Kakashi looked down at the smaller teen, smiling sadly. "We'll make it through, Sasuke. Don't you dare give up on me now."

"You promise?"

"…Yes. Yes, I promise."

**-Kakashi's room, Orochimaru's hideout-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I had to sneak back into my room in case Orochimaru decided to come check on me next morning. It was probably late into the night already, but you really couldn't tell living in an underground hideout. I'm surprised Orochimaru even knows when each of the meals are supposed to be.

I was a master at sneaking around without making a sound. It was easy for my skinny and flexible body to be camouflaged by the shadows in some unlit hallways, and I'd disappear into the darkness. You could say it's another one of my weird talents…

I was just about to turn the corner when I heard soft footsteps coming from the other direction. I covered my mouth to avoid gasping. I was in the middle of a well-lit hallway, with no place to hide. The footsteps were getting closer, and I started panicking. I looked around for just somewhere…anywhere! Just as the shadow of the person appeared, I dodged to my left and landed in a large room and closed the door behind me.

But what was before my eyes almost made me scream. There was a bloody, bruised body tied onto a metal table. But behind the table, there were hundreds and hundreds of chained prisoners on either side of the room. The room continued on and on, and I could see rows and rows of captives. I snapped myself out of the surprised daze and quickly dodged behind a pile of boxes in one corner of the room.

I was glad I was fast on my feet, for just seconds after I'd gotten into my hiding place, the door slammed open and Orochimaru walked in with a wicked smile planted on his face.

He said something to the tied man, and the prisoner started begging and pleading with him. But he wouldn't listen and my eyes widened when he pulled out a sharp knife. I watched him stab the man in numerous places, frozen in shock and fear, and finally looked away when he stabbed the knife into the man's eye and left it there. I wanted to scream, I felt so sick and nauseous.

The man screamed and screamed and yelled and tried to pull out of his restraints, crying and sobbing.

"STOP! Stop…*sob* I….I'll do anything, just st-stop…"

Orochimaru only smirked maliciously and after two more hours of torturing the man, he finally pulled out a sword and stabbed the man through his chest. His scream was cut off by the sound of blood gurgling in his throat, and his body fell limp.

Orochimaru left the sword in the man and walked out with a sick smile on his face. Moments after he left, I felt my body lurch forward and I threw up all of my dinner. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get rid of the disgusting images running through my head.

"Hey, kid. You all right?"

I looked up at the sound of a voice. A man with pale skin, white hair, and purple eyes stared back at me. He smiled sadly.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sick…"

I nodded and walked over to him. He was chained up in a cell along with two sleeping people—a red-haired girl and a strong man with spiky orange hair.

"I'm Suigetsu, this is Karin and Jugo."

"Why are you guys here?" I asked in a whisper.

"We were captured by that snake guy and we're supposed to do his experiments. We're like his slaves, we do whatever he wants, or end up like that guy you just saw."

My face turned angry, and my Orochimaru was such a sick, insane bastard I wanted to punch him and beat the crap out of him for doing this to all these innocent people.

"Kid, what's your name?" the man asked, smiling at me. I'm surprised he can be so kind despite what he's been through. The more I think about it, the more he seems like…like _me. _I've been through tough things, but I've always been able to just bear with it, to control myself from doing something stupid.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, it was nice meeting you. I can tell you're a great kid. Now, you'd better run along now…I don't want you getting in trouble."

I nodded, and turned to leave.

"I promise I'll get you out of here…Suigetsu."

**-Sasuke's room, Orochimaru's hideout-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

The next day I woke up in my bed with some memories of the tortured man still in my mind. I wanted to scream, to just throw something at someone, to do anything to just erase all the images…the memories, everything. It made me sick to my stomach.

The door clicked open and Kakashi came in, holding a tray of food.

"Apparently Orochimaru decided that you'll eat all your meals at your room for today," he said as he came in, placing the tray on the table.

He winked at me, and squeezed a note into my hand before he left. After the door closed, I opened the small rolled up paper.

_Naruto and Tsunade know. Here's the plan: we're going to bomb the hideout the day after tomorrow. I'll escape with you tomorrow night, and they'll bomb it at midnight, before Orochimaru can hurt me or you, or Konoha._

At first I smiled, and was glad this was finally over. But then I suddenly remembered Suigetsu's smiling face, his voice, and last of all…my promise to him. _I promise I'll get you out of here._

But how will I do that if they bomb the place? Somehow, I felt like it was my right to help those prisoners, those innocent. tortured people. I couldn't just let them die with Orochimaru, just like that. It wasn't fair, and I'd live with the guilt all my life.

I decided I wouldn't let this happen, no matter how risky it would be. I'm sure I could find some other way.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.

Kakashi came in to deliver me my lunch, and gave my scribbled note to him. He made no emotions, or any other sign that he'd felt it being pressed into his hand, but I knew he knew.

He walked out, and I leaned back, falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

When dinner came, Kakashi came into my room at sat down on the side of my bed.

"What are you thinking? Rescuing the prisoners? We don't have time for that!" He made it sound like I was out of my mind.

"I know, I know, but…look, I saw Orochimaru torture one of those people." I winced at the memory. "I can't stand by and just let them die. They're innocent, they never wanted this, they never did anything wrong!"

"Sasuke, this is war. There's no time to be all lovey-dovey and nice. It's either he kills us or we kill him."

"Kakashi, isn't there some other way? Please?"

He looked thoughtful for a second, then his eyes met mine.

"You. You're going to have to kill Orochimaru."

**There you go, I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Please review, follow, and fav!**

'**Till Next Time,**

_**Izzy**_


	12. Note

This is just a note since some people have asked me (sometimes thru a PM) to continue the story and to update faster. I've been busy over the last few weeks visiting my cousins and I've also been busy with schoolwork. I'm also doing some beta work as well.

So yes, I'll still be updating. Thank you so much for following the story and I'll try to update as soon as I can. You guys are awesome!

-RD


End file.
